Naruto the demonic puppet master
by Fox Anbu Assassin
Summary: What happens if Sasori save Naruto and train him. Naruto and temari and sakura. your guys choice if I should add more
1. Chapter 1: new senseis

Naruto the Demonic Puppet Master Chapter1: New senseis part 1

Naruto will have multiple bloodlines. He won't only use puppets he will also use different weapons and jutsus.

With Sasori

Sasori is in his hide out near the leaf village. He is building a new puppet out of a dead Uchiha and hyuga. Sasori heard a noice by his hide out.

"Stop running demon, no one is going to help you." a man said.

"You will pay for kill our families." a woman said.

"Please don't hurt me, I don't know what you are talking about." a boy said.

Sasori went to check out what is going on. He hide behide some rocks and trees and saw them beating the kid.

"This is life. Better the kid knows it the better off he will be." Sasori though as he turn away to go back into his hide out.

"Time to die." a woman said.

"We should cut his fingers, toes , and tongue off then we should take his eyes out." a man said.

"I like that idea, then we can gut him before cutting the demon's head off." a woman said.

Sasori turn around again and pull out a scroll.

with Naruto

Naruto was running away from a group of people. Naruto ran into the woods. He run into a small area where there were lot of rocks and a cave that is hidden from view.

"Stop running demon, no one is going to help you." a man said.

"You will pay for kill our families." a woman said.

"Please don't hurt me, I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto said.

The group of people start to punch the kid. Couple of the people is the Anbu that were order to proctect Naruto.

"Time to die." a woman said.

"We should cut his fingers, toes , and tongue off then we should take his eyes out." a man said.

"I like that idea, then we can gut him before cutting the demon's head off." a woman said.

They hold Naruto down as the two Anbu pull out their knifes to cut his fingers off.

"Iron Sand: Scattered Showers."a man voice said as he send needles made of iron sand killing them.

The man walk up to the body and seal them into a scroll. He start to walk away until he look at Naruto and stop.

"Come with me." the man said before he start to walk again.

Naruto start to follow the man.

"What is your name boy?" the man ask.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto said.

"So you are the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Kushina Uzamaki and The Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze's son." the man said.

"Why do you think I am their son." Naruto ask.

"Because one there was only one Uzamaki left in the leaf village before she died and second you look like your father." the man said.

"So I am the 4ths hokage's son." Naruto said,

"Yes" the man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto ask.

"My name is Sasori and I am your new sensei." Sasori said.

"Really!" Naruto said.

"Yes, but I want you find more senseis to train you in the things that I can't teach you." Sasori said.

"What will that be?" Naruto ask.

"I will give you a list, but until then I will teach you how to make puppets then human puppets." Sasori said.

Naruto and Sasori enter the cave. Sasori pull out different kinds of weapons and poisons. Sasori put the weapons and poisons on a table. Then Sasori went to a spot were his scrolls are.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age. Same thing had happen to me what those people did to you." Sasori said.

"Really." Naruto said.

"I want you to stay loyaly to your village and beome better then." Sasori said.

"Ok." Naruto said.

"First I will teach you how to fix and add things into a puppet. Then I will teach you how to make and design a puppet follow. I will teach you how to control them and other things once you learn those four things." Sasori said as he unseal a puppet that look like demonic dragon.

The demonic dragon is a all black with red stripes on his body.

"What is your puppet's name." Naruto ask.

"I haven't gave him a name and he is your first puppet, so why don't you name it." Sasori said.

"Really!" Naruto said.

"Yes." Sasori said.

"Abraxas will be his name." Naruto said.

"Good name." Sasori said.

Hours later

"Come back her tommarrow around the same we meet and I will teach you how to make your own puppet." Sasori said.

"Ok sensei." Naruto said as he said before he left.

Naruto was walking home when he had run into a guy wearing a green suit.

" HI" Naruto said as hesat down to watch the man train himself.

"Hello yougthful one." the man said.

"Whaty is your name?" Naruto ask.

"My name is Mighty Guy and what is yours?" Guy ask.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto said.

"Would like to train with yougthful one." Guy ask.

"Sure, am I going to be your student or am I going to train with you today?" Naruto ask.

"I will be your new sensei, I would like for you too me my other student, he just started today as well." guy said as walk with Naruto.

A kid walk up to Naruto and Guy.

"Hi, my name is Rock lee." Rock lee said as he reach his hand out to Naruto.

"My name Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto said as he took Rock lee's hand and shake it.

"I will teach you guy the art of taijutsu and bukijutsu." Guy said.

"Cool." Naruto and Rock lee said.

Guy pull out atwo scrolls and unseal them.

"Naruto, you won't be using weights, You will be using gravity seal, because you can use charka." Guy said as he put a seal on Naruto.

Guy hand rock lee some weights for his arms and legs.

"before I will teach you the art of taijutsu, we need to work on your body, speed and shrength." Guy said.

"Yes, sensei." Rock lee and Naruto said.

"First we will do two hundred push ups, then four hundred sit ups, then we two hand stand push ups, follow by ten miles jog around the field, follow by four hundred kicks and punches to a tree." Guy said.


	2. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1\. no internet

2\. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3\. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
